03819
}} is the 3,821st episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Monday 16 August, 2004. Plot Part One Chloe is having her new double bed moved into Dale View. Jack drives up to Diane, who is dialling a number into her mobile phone. Jack asks if they can have lunch together. Diane says he should be doing something about finding work. Diane gets back to dialling the number into her phone when Val arrives. Val asks what is wrong with the phone inside. Diane tells Val to leave her alone. Diane eventually agrees to go on a shopping trip for the wedding with Val the following day. Val leaves and Diane carries on with her phone call. Siobhan sees the bed being moved into Dale View and asks if it is king sized. She then says that she knows a King who will be trying it for size! Syd is collecting some milk from outside Pear Tree cottage, and Chloe says that she doesn't know what she ever saw in Syd. Inside Pear Tree, Danny says that he has been up all night, and Chas needs the springs in her bed oiling! Syd says it wasn't him in Chas's bed and that they are just mates. Chas comes downstairs and tells Syd that she feels guilty for leading him on. Syd tells Chas that it doesn't matter, as long as she is happy. Nicola is in Café Hope. Simon arrives in the Post Office. Nicola jumps up to go and accidentally bumps into Simon. Emily says that Simon is just her friend now and she will push him away for good if she keeps pursuing him like this. In Pear Tree, Carl tells Chas that he is not going to throw Chloe out on the street. Chas says that she doesn't trust Chloe. Carl asks Chas if she trusts him and Chas says yes. Carl tells Chas that he slept with Chloe once but that she means nothing to him and that Chas is the lucky one. In the Post Office, Simon agrees to go for dinner at Smithy Cottage. Nicola arrives and asks Simon if he was planning to leave without saying hello. Nicola says she understands that seeing her must still hurt him like mad. Simon says that he doesn't want Nicola getting the wrong idea. Nicola pretends that there is no problem. Simon looks happy and tells Nicola he will see her around, and then leaves. Nicola tells Emily that she thought it went well. Charity arrives at the Woolpack. Jimmy tells Charity that Sadie is visiting Zoe. Diane drops a bottle of wine and it smashes. Marlon says that it is no big deal and sends Val to get a dustpan and brush. Marlon asks if anything is wrong. Diane says she is tired. Val says it is not surprising considering she was up half the night. At the Antiques Barn, Chloe tells Danny that she is going in to town with Siobhan. Danny says that he is Chloe's boss and she is not allowed to go, but she goes anyway. Chloe sees Chas kissing Carl. She says she will kill Chas, but Siobhan says she should go inside and calm down. Chloe gets back to the Antiques Barn and says that Chas has done this to spite her, but Siobhan doubts it. Danny says that will explain why he didn't get any sleep last night. Chloe says that she is better than Chas. Siobhan tells her to walk away but Chloe says there is no chance of that. In the café, Sadie arrives and tells Jimmy that Pear Tree Cottage is as good as theirs. Sadie tells Jimmy to ring Tom and get him to meet them. Viv arrives and tells Donna to admit that the café has made her forget all about her exam results. Donna says it had until Viv reminded her. Diane is in the back of the Woolpack. She empties out a full ashtray, and begins to make a phone call. Val walks in but walks straight out again when she sees Diane on the phone. Val tells Marlon that Diane is a stroppy cow today, and says she just wants to know if she is wasting her time organising Diane's wedding, thinking that Diane might be getting cold feet. Marlon tells Val that she is being ridiculous. Jack arrives and goes to see Diane in the back. Diane is on the phone to Bernice telling her not to worry. Jack asks Diane if she fancies some lunch, but Diane says she has already had hers. He asks if he is still in the bad books after last night, but says that she doesn't want to talk about it and storms out saying she is tired. Chloe is on the swings. Siobhan says that it isn't the end of the world that things didn't work out between her and Carl. Chloe says it will be for Chas when she has wiped the smile off her face. Siobhan tells Chloe to get a grip. She suggests going shopping and then to a few bars. Chloe says that she really liked Carl, and says she needs to think of something to do. Siobhan tells Chloe to leave things for a while. Part Two In the café, Viv is telling Emily that Donna shines when she is working in the café. Emily says that Donna is bright and will probably get the grades to go on and do something else. Viv says that the café could all be hers one day and that she doesn't need A levels to do that. Nicola arrives and tells Simon that someone must be trying to tell them something as they keep bumping into each other. Simon doubts it. Nicola says that Simon can still call her frosty. He tells her that he is meeting someone else, so she says she will leave him to it. Emily tells her that following Simon isn't healthy or normal. Tash arrives and Nicola says she thought that troll had gone back to Scarborough. Nicola tells Emily that she is going nowhere and sits down where she can see Simon. In the Woolpack, Rodney tells Diane that Bernice called to say she is worried about her. Diane says that she should be worrying about herself rather than her. Val comes over and asks Rodney if she thinks she should get a facelift. Rodney tells her that she has no cash and that he is not a bank. Val says she never asked him for any money. Rodney implies that she was going to. He asks Val if she knows what is bothering Diane. Val says that it is probably her, even though she has gone out of her way to be kind and helpful. Charity and Tom arrive. Sadie offers Tom a drink. Jimmy tells Tom that their new office will be Pear Tree Cottage. Tom says he will have a pint. In the Café, Tash is telling Simon that she is moving back to Scarborough and giving up her mobile chip van. Nicola calls Emily over and asks what Tash and Simon are saying. Emily says she wasn't listening. Carl arrives back at Dale View to find Chloe in a towel. She asks him if he wants to join her in the new bed. Carl explains that he is giving his relationship with Chas another go and that he is sorry if she got the wrong idea. Chloe says that it is fine and there is no need to feel bad. Carl admits he thought that she would kick up a fuss. She says she is not into stealing boyfriends and now that she knows the score, she will behave herself. Outside Pear Tree, Tom, Sadie, Jimmy and Charity are discussing the sale. Matthew arrives and says that there is no point looking as Zoe will never agree to a sale. Sadie tells him that they have a verbal agreement. Charity says that she is concerned for Zoe, as she is not in a fit state to make decisions. Tom says Jimmy told him the sale was agreed a while back. Charity is surprised that she didn't know about it sooner. Tom congratulates Jimmy. Danny and Syd arrive in the Woolpack. Danny apologises to Donna. She says that she gets her exam results the next day. Danny assures Donna that she will pass. He asks if he will ever be forgiven. Nicola and Emily arrive and see Simon and Tash. Nicola asks Emily if they are together and says that they can't leave the pub. Chas arrives at Dale View. Chloe tells her that there are no hard feelings and she is glad that her and Chas are okay. Chas tells Chloe that Carl is a no go area. Carl comes downstairs. Chas says she was hoping they could snuggle up on the sofa with a bottle of wine. Chloe says she will leave them to it. Chas asks Carl if Chloe is being for real. Carl says that it is bound to be awkward but Chloe is just showing that she is okay with everything. Chloe arrives at Victoria Cottage and tells Siobhan that she still wants Carl back. Siobhan says that Chloe will end up with a black eye from Chas and nowhere to live! In the Woolpack, Simon and Tash are laughing together. Nicola is watching them. She asks Marlon to stand near them and listen to what they are saying. Marlon tells Nicola that she is a bunny boiler. Rodney asks Marlon if Diane is getting cold feet regarding the wedding. Marlon calls Val an idiot. Jack arrives with some flowers for Diane. Diane walks away with them. Jack follows her and asks if he has done something wrong. Diane assures him that he hasn't. Diane says she wishes Jack would stop being sorry. Jack tells Diane that she knows where he is if she wants to talk. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Monday